tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Damasus Arainai
Damasus Arainai is an Imperial bandit leader and one of the three Syndicate members in The Regulators of Skyrim. He is possibly the wealthiest bandit in Skyrim, owning a mansion, with a rather impressive library. Though he is fair to his employees, he is greatly feared by them as he is known to go to extreme lengths to punish treachery and disobedience. He is one of the four main antagonists of his respective RP and appears to be Sebastian De Rochefort's opposite. Biography Damasus grew up in Chorrol, Cyrodiil, where he was born and raised by two wealthy merchants. Though the Imperial had everything he could ever want, riches, property, drink and other things, he always lacked something that was more important to him than anything. Respect. The Imperial found himself incredibly depressed throughout his life, his friends were mostly just phony, bumbling, posh boys who were clones of their fathers. His lovers were mostly whores or women who thought little of him and were so impersonal, that they may as well be whores. Damasus struggled with this, throughout his early life and found himself drifting from place to place, hobby to hobby, job to job, studies to studies. It was of no financial concern to his parents but they did worry that he wasn't doing anything with his life. One morning, on a whim, he decided to shirk his university education and use his money to do something that he'd never done before, which was live. He went out and offered a nearby bandit camp the opportunity of a lifetime, an investor and a leader who knew exactly how to get great plunder and stay rich. He promised them, that by this time next year, they would be living in luxury. Obviously, they were skeptical and began to attack him anyway, however, the Imperial was far from helpless. He used his fencing technique and his rapier to bring three of them down before the rest surrendered. He took them in as the first of his disciples and he has been building up his empire, ever since. Personality Damasus is a rather unstable individual, though he isn't exactly erratic he does have a tendency to do some incredibly strange things, such as keeping his enemies head as a paper weight. Though Damasus is well educated and likes the cushy life of a nobleman, he considers the thought of riding into battle, with his men to be an incredibly romantic one. He loves leading the charge, into battle and being the first among his army to spill blood. It is implied that Damasus is homosexual or at least bisexual as he shows some attraction to his butler. Damasus also seems to talk to corpses, like they're living people and doesn't seem to notice when the situation is getting morbid. Though Damasus is pleasant with everyone, there is a certain line that can be crossed with him and he is shown to be rather barbaric when said line is crossed, going as far as demanding the decapitated head of his enemies and smashing a servant's head into the floor. Appearances * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:4116 The Regulators of Skyrim I] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:5611 The Regulators of Skyrim II] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:8590 The Regulators of Skyrim III: The Extermination.] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:12133 The Regulators of Skyrim IV: Best Served Cold] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:13747 The Regulators of Skyrim V: We find ourselves]'' (mentioned) Trivia *Damasus was named after Pope Damasus I. *Damasus has a number of similarities to Thomas Hamilton, from Psychomantis108's ''Fallout 3 story: Iconoclash. Both of them are seemingly opposites to the protagonist and act as their arch enemy, Damasus has a similar appearance. **Sebastian De Rochefort has quite a similar appearance to the character Denis, from the same story. Category:Brave New World Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Imperials Category:Bandits Category:The Syndicate